


The Overflow Of Love

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SY新年神秘礼物季的还愿，这个礼物的要求是“最好是NC-17的skm 医生总受，要甜不要虐(●°u°●) 」”。于是我炖了块大肉，第一次尝试3P大肉，不知道是不是好吃，希望能符合要求，大家吃的开心，么么哒(づ￣ 3￣)づ</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overflow Of Love

Leonard McCoy从来都不喜欢节日，还在地球上的时候节日意味着漫长的值班和与前妻永无止境的争吵；而把自己塞进企业号这个豪华大罐头来到充满细菌的太空后，节日虽然意味着难得的假日，可Leonard依然不喜欢节日——假日代表着放纵，而Leonard并不喜欢这种放纵的方式。  
轮休前的最后一个工作日，Spock不知道从哪里翻出了很久以前Leonard送给Jim的一根假阳具，当年的Leonard只是为了开玩笑，直到今天他都还记得Jim打开礼物时那滑稽的表情。  
“Jim，我发现了一件特别的物品。”  
“这个啊，应该是Bones送我的，可惜一次都没用过。”  
“虽然我无法理解你们地球人的某些习惯，不过浪费是不符合逻辑的。”  
“那就来让我们想想怎么才能好好利用起来。”  
没花几分钟，他们就讨论出了一个不浪费物品的使用方法，对这个方法Leonard显然非常不喜欢，当然，任何一个人都不会喜欢在睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，身体里被塞进一根假阳具。  
“啊嗯……”  
“早上好，Leonard。”  
“Bones，你醒了？”  
“放开我，Spock！你们……啊……在干什么？！”  
“你觉得我们在干什么呢？”Jim微笑着抽出自己刚刚开拓Leonard的手指，缓缓将假阳具推进了Leonard的身体。  
虽然Leonard挣扎着想要阻止Jim，可惜他完全不是瓦肯人的对手，“啊……我今天还要工作，啊嗯……Spock你怎么能同意这么不合逻辑的事情！”  
“瓦肯人并不赞同浪费。”  
“搞定。”Jim轻吻了一下Leonard的脸颊，起身拉了拉他的制服，“不许自己拿出来，也不许自己偷玩，那么晚上见咯，Bones。”  
这就是为什么结束值班后Leonard会急匆匆往自己舱房赶的原因，他现在非常庆幸当年没有脑袋一热送一根电动的假阳具给Jim。  
回到舱房后，Leonard干脆脱光了自己躺倒在床上，安抚自己半硬了一天的欲望的同时，他缓缓抽动着埋在身体里一天的假阳具。他毫不在意的闭着眼睛大声呻吟着，正当他感到高潮即将来临时候，一只体温较低的手握住了他欲望的根部。  
“我相信你现在的举动并不符合早上Jim的要求。”  
被打断了高潮的Leonard显然相当不爽，他用力将瓦肯人推倒在床上扒光了并且迅速对方的衣服，随意撸动了几下弄硬瓦肯阴茎后他迅速抽出自己体内的假阳具，扶着那粗大的柱身狠狠坐了下去。  
“啊嗯……”  
“Leonard，你是否……”  
眼看Spock想要坐起身确认Leonard的状况，Leonard用力一推又把他按了回去，“不许碰我！”  
调整了一下自己的姿势，Leonard慢慢抬起自己的身体又用力坐下，似乎是为了报复Spock早上当了Jim的帮凶，Leonard不仅不让Spock触碰自己，甚至还开始用自己极其情色的方式抚摸起了自己的身体，他一面玩弄着自己的乳头一面用言语刺激着Spock，“嗯啊……你可真是有个大家伙，你知道……啊……你知道你每次都能把我填得多么满吗？啊……对，这里……啊……每次你的特殊结构……哈啊……顶到我的前列腺时那感觉简直就像……就像电流流过全身一样……啊……天……就是这样……哈啊……”  
拍掉几次Spock企图偷偷抚摸自己的手后，Leonard加快了自己起伏的速度，就当他快要没有力气时，他感到一双手从身后抱紧了自己。  
“怎么能不等我就开始呢？”  
“放开我，你这个小混蛋！”  
“我小不小你还不清楚吗？”Jim挑起Leonard的下巴让他转过头来，两人交换了一个黏糊的湿吻。  
趁着Leonard只顾着拨开Jim不老实的双手的时机，Spock紧紧握住Leonard的腰以地球人不可能达到的速度抽插了起来，向上顶的同时，他还将Leonard的身体向下压向自己，“啊……别……不要这么快……啊……”  
“你的身体可不是这么说的，鉴于你一贯不喜欢我表达具体的数据，所以我只能说你比刚才更用力地咬着我。”  
“啊……”在Spock一次用力地顶入时Leonard射了出来，射精后敏感的身体更用力地咬着Spock的分身，Spock又抽插了数十下后射在了Leonard的深处。  
Spock坐起身来，帮着Jim让Leonard软软地靠在Spock的怀里。Leonard喘着粗气，似乎还没从上一轮激烈的性爱中缓过神来，身后的穴口随着他的呼吸一张一合。Jim稍一抚摸就带出了Spock的精液，他将沾着精液的手指伸到Leonard的口中，玩弄着他的舌头。不久后，似乎是觉得Leonard恢复的差不多了，Jim就着Spock的精液插进了Leonard的身体。  
“哈啊……嗯……轻……轻点……”  
“再大声点，Leo，我喜欢听你的声音，”Jim的抽插次次都用力攻向Leonard最敏感的那点，“现在告诉我，让你这么爽的人是谁？”  
“Ji……啊……Jim……那里……不要……”  
Leonard身后的Spock也没闲着，他低头舔吻着Leonard圆圆的耳朵，一只手不忘抚慰Leonard又抬起头来的欲望，Leonard不甘示弱，拉过Spock空着的手极其色情地舔起了修长的手指，这举动确实有效，Leonard稍稍抬头就看到Spock迅速变绿的脸颊。  
又经过Jim几分钟毫不留情地攻势，Leonard感觉自己又快要射了，“嗯……够了……Jim……”  
“还不行，Leo……再等一下就好……”  
“不……不行了……啊啊……”一手握着Spock的分身，一手用力抓着Jim的手臂，一道白光在Leonard眼前闪过，他又一次攀上了顶点。  
回过神来时Leonard感觉自己一身的狼藉已经被清理干净，他被Jim和Spock抱在中间，星联标配的床躺三个大男人实在是显得有些小了。  
“Damn it，我是个医生，不是熊公仔。”  
“没人说你是公仔。”  
“那就别抱得那么用力，尤其是你，”Leonard用手肘戳了戳Spock，“你的三倍力快抱得我喘不过气来了。”  
“你总要习惯的，Leonard。”  
“我总有一天要把你们装在鱼雷里当太空垃圾扔出去！”  
“你可舍不得我们。”“不要这么不合逻辑。”

-END-


End file.
